


One-Way

by SaadieStuff



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/pseuds/SaadieStuff
Summary: Coda to 1x13. Alex knows what he wants, and he will be patient. He just needs to get out of town first. (Hopeful ending because it's what I need.)





	One-Way

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a different coda but this just came out of nowhere in the middle of the night.

Alex hasn't been to Michael's trailer since Michael stood him up for Maria weeks ago.

But today, he's back.

"Can we talk? I’m leaving Roswell tonight," he tells Michael when the door opens.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Michael says uneasily, stepping aside to let Alex in and shutting the door behind him.

The clang of the door seals them in to a stifling tension, leaving both regretting not suggesting they talk outside.

"So... you're leaving?" Michael asks, trying to keep the pain he feels out of his voice, telling himself doesn't deserve to have an opinion on this.

"I'm officially out of the force. Got myself a private consulting gig in Washington, and I'm moving out there."

"Wow… that's sudden…" Michael says, slumping to lean hard against the counter.

"By design. I don't want any goodbye parties," Alex explains casually.

Michael already misses him. He's been missing him for weeks.

“I have some buddies out there,” Alex continues with a shrug, ”It pays well. And I'll get to do pretty slick coding work - stuff I really like.” He does his best to sound optimistic, because he isn't here to hurt Michael, is he?

"Well, uh, that's great," Michael says, trying to sound happy, because that's why Alex is telling him, right? To let him know that he's going to be okay, to absolve them both?

"Yeah. It will be a good way to pass the time… until you're single." Alex says it slowly, because this is what he came here to say: that he'll be waiting.

"What?" Michael rasps out.

“The second you're single I'm coming back to woo you,” Alex says smoothly, tone soft but certain.

"What?" Michael says again, reduced to a whisper, because his heart is soaring, that way it always does for Alex, just to make the crash-landing that much worse. He feels a little sick.

"Thought you'd hurt me enough this time to make me stay away?"

"Alex--"

"You _know_ how I feel about you. And I know I blew it, I hurt you, walking away all those times. But I refuse to live with that regret the rest of my life. I just won't. So I'm letting you know, I'll be back for you," Alex says calmly.

Michael just nods and grips the counter tighter, not trusting himself to speak or move, unsure if he'd rip into Alex or try to crawl inside him. Maybe they're the same thing.

Michael's apparent passive acceptance sends an unexpected flash of frustration through Alex, and he realizes that deep down he wanted some push back - something fiery - more miserable lies. (Later, he'll remember to work on that - passion and angst isn't what he wants them to be.)

"What? Not even going to try to tell me that you'll never be single again?" Alex says a little harshly.

"Alex, don't--" Michael snaps back at him in warning, then shakes his head and starts again more softly, "Look, we did a shitty thing to you. But the three of us have tried to make this as... undramatic... as possible. Don't ruin that."

Alex takes a deep, shaky, breath. _Fuck_. "I'm sorry. You're right," he concedes as he shifts on his feet to turn slightly away. Running a hand through his hair, he laughs a little nervously, "But... doesn't mean I'm not contemplating doing my own shitty thing right now.”

Michael gulps. He doesn't need to ask what Alex means.

_Kissing you... goodbye... for now..._

_And more..._

Michael has the whole picture like he's seeing it in Alex's mind - _feeling_ it. It's so crystal clear Michael could wonder if he's manifesting his mother's powers.

_...Backing you up against the wall, pinning you with my thigh between your legs - but not hard enough._

_...Slipping a hand under your shirt, higher and higher, stopping before teasing over your--_

" _Jesus_ , Alex--" Michael says suddenly, unsure if he means to scold or plead.

_...My other hand fisting in your curls--_

"Stop!" Michael shouts.

"What? I'm not doing anything?" Alex says, brows furrowing in confusion, then, beginning regretfully, "If you want me to leave--"

Michael shakes his head. "I know what you're thinking and we can't--" Michael's breathing is ragged as though Alex had actually done what he'd envisioned.

"Wh-- How--?" Alex starts, but it doesn't matter _how_. "No, of course not," he says adamantly, "I would never--" he steps back to be doubly sure, wrapping his arms around himself. "I should go."

\-----

It's months later when Alex gets a text from Kyle.

_They broke up._ Then, a pause before another message. _I'm telling you because I promised I would. But I don't want to see you get hurt again._

Twenty minutes later, Alex texts Kyle back.

_Thanks Kyle. Any chance you want to pick me up from the airport?_

Quickly following is a screenshot - confirmation of Alex's Saturday morning flight.

A one-way ticket to Roswell, New Mexico.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone for a sequel? ;)


End file.
